Torn
by RKORhodes
Summary: Deuce is torn between Rocky and CeCe. First chapter, Deuce's thoughts on CeCe, second chapter, Deuce's thoughts on Rocky, last chapter, your vote on who he should be with.
1. DeCe?

Ok, I'm going to do something a little different. Deuce is torn between his two best friends Rocky and CeCe. This chapter will be about all the Deuce/CeCe moments.

X x X

I remembered when I gave the Shake it Up Chicago flyer to CeCe. When she read the flyer, I was looking at her the whole time and smiling at her until I left for class. When CeCe was dancing on TV, I was the first to notice and I had my eyes glued to the TV.

While I was showing the video for the girls, I kept on looking at CeCe. In the beginning of the day, when I came up with my bike, I kept looking at CeCe.

I started to tape CeCe and Rocky for their school project and I warned them when I showed them the manager talking to Gary about firing two people, and saying "Last hired, first fired."

I pinched CeCe instead of Rocky to wake her up, even though Rocky was standing right beside me. When I came up to them, CeCe looked all happy. I smiled at CeCe when I showed her and Rocky my cousin's designs for clothes. When I said lady parts, CeCe looked upset. After CeCe said Rocky and her love the designs, I gave them to CeCe. CeCe was the first to agree to wear my cousin's designs. After I turned on the lights both on both girls I was looking at CeCe. After both of them got shocked by the clothing, I was looking over at CeCe.

When CeCe explained what happened to their debit cards, she kept on glancing at me. When CeCe was showing her debit card to me, she leaned in close to me, and it felt like she was leaning on my shoulder. CeCe smiled sweetly at me while talking about who's babysitting Flynn. CeCe knew my favorite restaurant. When everyone was eating, I was staring at CeCe. I called CeCe, along with Rocky, the most generous girls we know. I was willing to pay for the meal because I knew CeCe and Rocky couldn't/

I helped CeCe find a math tutor. CeCe smiled flirtatiously at me after I gave the card to her.

When CeCe says, "I don't know. I think he's kinda cute in a bad boy sorta way, I replied, "Yeah I get that a lot," thinking CeCe was talking about me. When I was showing the school blog to the girls, CeCe stood up and got really close to me. I said to Rocky that she's boring compared to CeCe.

I thought CeCe wanted to be more than friends, only because CeCe began to bring up the way he doesn't go with Savannah. CeCe kept on saying, "Hey Deuce," but in the end yells in my hear, probably for my full attention. CeCe smiled sweetly at me after screaming in my ear.

While CeCe is working at her new match-making service, she puts several girls at the top of the list to date me, even a girl who hates me! And when she finally found the perfect girl for me, she says it will never work. Maybe she was jealous.

I assumed CeCe could like me after Rocky hints that I should go out with someone I have more in common with. We actually have a lot in common.

When I was telling CeCe that I only like her as a friend, we were standing a little too close to each other, but maybe I was trying to explain to her I only see her as a friend. I punched her in the arm to explain we were just amigos. CeCe looked disappointed when I said we were just friends. After I rejected CeCe, she was wondering what is turning me off…

Flynn was teasing me about loving CeCe and Rocky.

CeCe and I hugged, also with Ty and Flynn.

We stood next to each other when Rocky came out the front of the building.

CeCe said that watching Dina and I flirt makes her throw up. Maybe she was jealous.

When CeCe pushed Dina, Rocky, and I, I smirked at CeCe. I was making googly eyes at her.

I had my hand over CeCe's mouth, because CeCe kept on going on and on how bad Rocky looked.

CeCe showed concern about me and my phone, but mainly my phone. During the camp fire, I seemed to be looking over at CeCe.

When I was asked who would I kiss, CeCe looked interested in what I was about to say and disappointed when I revealed it would be Tinka.

CeCe agrees to having Ty and I drag her out of the hospital room if she got out of hand.

Am I really in love with CeCe Jones, my best friend?

X x X


	2. Drocky?

Ok, I'm going to be doing something a little different. This chapter has Deuce/Rocky moments!

X x X

I gave Rocky, along with CeCe, a flier for Shake it Up Chicago dance auditions. After failing on selling tickets for Lady GaGa to Rocky and CeCe, I offered something I said would be perfect for them, the flyers. I was watching Rocky on Shake it Up! Chicago along with Ty and Flynn.

Rocky seemed sad after I told her she was being selfish since she didn't buy anything for Ty or I. I said I was sorry that I called Rocky, along with CeCe, cheap, selfish jerks. Rocky tells me that I didn't say that and I told her I was thinking it. When Ty's date takes my seat, I decide to sit next to Rocky. I said that Rocky, along with CeCe, are the most generous girls we know. I helped Rocky by eating some of the meatball too.

Rocky tells me that CeCe needs a math tutor. When she told me that, she grabbed my arm and pulls me closer to her.

I invited Rocky on a double date to the movies. I was upset when Rocky invited CeCe along. Rocky and I sat close together at the movies. The next day I pointed out it was freaky that Rocky and CeCe are always together.

I was worried about Rocky getting in trouble, so I gave her advice. After giving the advice, I hugged her closely and wished her good luck. When Rocky was called to the principal's office, I ran in and said, "I take full blame! It wasn't her fault, it was mine!" At the end of the day, I named my new mouse, "Roony", which was Rocky's nickname in her math club.

Rocky hugged me because she thought I was depressed about Savannah. When I said, "I'm sorry, it's just the way it has to be," I looked at Rocky for a second, which I maybe wanted Rocky to be my girlfriend, not CeCe.

When Savannah dumped me, Rocky was against CeCe getting me back together with another girl, while CeCe thought it would help me get over her faster.

I told CeCe that she digs me, and Rocky looked jealous and annoyed that I didn't think she liked him.

When I came inside CeCe and Flynn's apartment, I asked where Rocky and CeCe were. Everyone said CeCe and Rocky, but I said Rocky and CeCe. Flynn teased me about loving Rocky, along with CeCe, and when Rocky wanted to compete with Candy and join the talent show, I wanted to be in it too.

Rocky trims my eyebrows for me. When I found out Rocky was going to leave for New York, I complained that she wouldn't be there to trim my eyebrows. Rocky is my eyebrow trimmer, but it seemed like I was going to miss her for more than that, because I kept on acting all sad when she got in the limo.

I admitted I was really going to miss Rocky when she leaves and I hugged her. I started crying when Rocky was in the car. Before Rocky was about to sit in the car, I yelled out "Wait!" and Rocky looked at me hopefully, but her smile faded when I gave her advice about first class.

When we were at school, I said, "Stop being so selfish. Think about Rocky!" And I put my arms on her shoulder. "And now she's going to introduce me to a bunch of hot models!"

When I said the girl I would choose to kiss would be Tinka, Rocky was offended and "relieved", to cover up her jealousy. Also, she assumed that I would say her name, so that is why she was relieved, which means that she was thinking about kissing me.

When I said, "Duh… Tinka," I could've been debating and I could've said Rocky.

At the hospital, I blew up a glove and pretended it was a cow's udder and I milked it. I was trying to do that to cheer her up.

When Ty comments that Rocky looks like a fool, Deuce says "Yeah, she's the one who looks like a fool." I was defending Rocky.

When I told Rocky to take the dare, she caves in even though she could've said okay to CeCe, when she said that Rocky should take the dare. Instead, she was all giggly when I told her.

X x X

Okay, leave your vote in the reviews! (:


	3. Deuce Picks Rocky (:

**Hey guys! (: So, based on your votes, Deuce chooses Rocky! (YAY!) Enjoy the last chapter of this story. Lots of Reuce! (: Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie, kay? **

Rocky's POV:

I was eating ice cream and texting CeCe at the same time when all of a sudden someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, Rocky!" Deuce said, apologetically. My ice cream had dropped out of its cone.

"I can make up for it. I'll get you a new ice cream cone, on me," Deuce said with a pleading look.

"Okay, let's go," I said. We entered the ice cream parlor.

"A vanilla ice cream cone, please," Deuce told the cashier. I got my ice cream and we sat down at a table.

Things have been awkward between us lately. Last night, CeCe had a party. Let's just say that Deuce and I made out, and he told me he liked me after that.

"So, about last night. Why did you make out with me?" I asked.

"I dunno," he replied, playing with the headphones around his neck.

"I thought you liked CeCe," I looked at the ground, frowning.

"CeCe? No, I never liked her more than a friend," Deuce replied.

I finished my ice cream. "Wanna go to my place so we can talk?"

"Sure," Deuce smiled, as we exited the place and went into the apartment building. We entered my apartment.

I sat down on the couch, as Deuce looked at me.

Deuce's POV:

"Rocky," I said, as I walked over to her and pulled her up from the couch. Rocky was blushing. I started leaning forward, and Rocky stopped me at first.

"We did this last night. This will be our second time kissing. What about Dina?" Rocky asked.

"I know we kissed, and I'd like to again," I said.

"What about Dina?" She asked again.

"Let's just forget about her. I want you, and only you. I never really loved Dina. I was waiting… for you," I finished.

Rocky smiled, and was blushing.

"I'll just break up with her right now, for you, for us," I said, taking her hands in mine. "I love you Raquel Blue, and I will not rest until I can call you mine."

Rocky leaned in and kissed me. Her lips tasted of strawberries, a wild sensation that had me begging for more. She guided me towards the couch, on top of me.

Rocky's POV:Before I knew it, Deuce and I were kissing. He smelled like Axe, my favorite. I pushed him onto the couch, and our tongues were battling. I won, of course. "Well, I'm yours now, aren't I?" I asked, smiling.

I could tell that those were the words Deuce always wanted to hear. "I don't like Dina, CeCe, or Tinka. Or any other girl in this world besides you," he whispered, lovingly in my ear.

I was happy to hear that. And I was happy that Deuce Martinez was finally mine.

**Awwh well wasn't that a cute little oneshot? (: Hope you guys liked it and as you all know, I'm a huge Reuce shipper. (: Review! Thank you! xo**


End file.
